An Imitator
by Tyuki-san
Summary: [ONESHOT]Roy likes to imitate people as in dressing up as them even if they are a girl. But right now he imitates Ed. Rated T for language. R


I'm not gonna bore you with a long introduction, so I'll just get strait to the point. This is a new oneshot and I hope you enjoy it... R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA and that is final!

-An Imitator-

At Central there is a man that is a wanna be. He copies anyone he can. One day it is a woman and then another day it just might be himself you never know with Mustang, yes Mustang.

Just out of the blue Roy walks up to Fullmetal and looks him strait in the eye.

"What in the hell are you doing Roy."

"Hum..."

"If you don't get out of my face in oh say three seconds you are gonna be the same size I am."

Roy rolled his eyes and walked away from Ed. Ed just had a very puzzled look on his face as if he just took a stupid pill (like he could get any stupider). He walked down the hall and all of a sudden he saw a dark figure following him. He got a little faster, faster, and faster , until he tripped. Ed was face down on the floor and now he saw a light flashing. Was that figure taking pictures of his backside? Ed fumbled up as fast as he could and before he knew it he had fallen yet again. This time he was right side up with the lights flashing brighter than ever.

Ed finally got the confidence to tell that figure to back off. The flashes just kept on a coming. Ed was seeing spots and couldn't see strait. He got up and started to walk down the hall as best as he could. When the spots went away so did the flashes and the mystery person.

"Who the hell was that I wonder. All I can say is that with all of those pictures they could make a photo album."

He walked down the hallway to get to the library... at least what was left of it from the last time.

(flashback)

"Al no don't do that!" Ed screamed at the top of his lungs if there was one.

Al transformed all the books in the library and guess what happened... seriously guess... I'm waiting... okay he did the circle wrong and all the books flew up in flames. Ed and Al were open mouthed as they watched the library's book engulf in flames.

They got such a yelling at from Roy that they can still hear him yelling at him in that ridiculous, annoying, pathetic tone. He actually sounded like a woman.

(out of the flashback)

"Man that still sends shivers down my spine."

Sitting down to read a book that was about to fall apart, Roy popped in on Ed and nearly scared him half to death.

"What are you trying to do kill me?"

Pausing for a few seconds, "No."

Ed just crammed his nose in that book he was looking at.

Roy sat there looking at Ed. He was starring, starring, and starring some more until Ed got tired of being looked at and got up. Roy followed him of coarse at least until Ed slammed a door right in front of his face.

X x X

(now the fun begins)

Ed woke up and found that Roy was looking at him yet again.

"What is your problem DAMN IT!"

Roy looked at Ed with... well, he still looked at him.

"Leave me alone!"

Running down the hall, Ed was completely out of breath.

"...huff...huff..."

"I think I wanna go somewhere for a while. Hell, I'll go anywhere as long as it is away from that bastard."

- - - -

It was close to midnight now and no sign of Roy.

"Ha I finally beat that bastard!"

"Hi, Fullmetal."

Cringing, as he looked around, Ed was about to die from embarrassment. He saw a mirror image of himself looking back at him.

"What the hell?"

"What the hell?"

They even said the same things at the same time. The only difference is that the other image was taller. Ed was even getting confused.

"Okay hold on a second here. You are wearing the same clothes I am, you have the same color hair, and you are like a taller . The only thing that I don't get is... who are you?"

"Ha ahahahahahahahah... you can't tell Fullmetal?"

"WHO ARE YOU?"

"The one that was taking the pictures of you."

-gasp-

"You are..."

"Yes..."

"A PERVERT!"

Falling over, the figure was outraged.

"I can't believe that you can't tell who I am? You are definitely stupider than you act like."

"If I'm so wrong then tell me who you are."

Taking off a wig and the attire that looked so good on him, it reviled who the person was.

"Oh crap how could I not see it. -sigh-"

"It is me... ROY!"

"Just cram it you, you stupid idiot that just wants attention. I mean that is the only reason that you would dress up as other people right."

Thinking of other people that he could dress up as Ed got to Armstrong and... started laughing uncontrollably.

"It would never happen."

X x X

After solving the crime of the stalker, Ed walked down the hall to find that Roy moved on to another person to imitate. Armstrong. Ed was thinking how in the world could Mustang fit in a costume as big as that. Just as Roy walked by in the costume toilet paper fell out.

"And that would be the only way that he could fill the muscles of Armstrong," Ed said laughing all the way home.

Authors afterword: Yeah it sounded better in my head as an idea than it did on the computer. Sorry if it kind of jumped around a little and if is was kind of random but what can you do. It was a oneshot so be happy 'bout it.


End file.
